priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Mylinda Tov
Mylinda Tov (born July 24, 1981 in Paris, France) is a French-American Model and Special Event Host. She is best known to Game Show Audiences as Briefcase Model #19 on the NBC Primetime Game Show Deal or No Deal and has also appeared one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 34th season. Early Life Mylinda hails Paris, France although she looks like she hails from Hawaii, she is actually of Chinese descent and she also speaks fluent Chinese. Her exceptional talents became apparent when she was still very young. At the young age of five, Tov performed in a concert with Chantal Goya, a French Musician who sings children's music. In High School, she was a member of the Green Club and the French Club. After graduating from High School, Mylinda then pursued a career in the acting and modeling industry. She was a finalist in a YM Magazine cover contest and soon sought after other modeling gigs. ''Deal or No Deal'' & Price is Right Tov's biggest accomplishment in the entertainment industry was landing a gig as a model on two of America's hottest TV Game Shows. She first appeared as a one of the 26 Briefcase Models on the newly NBC Primetime Game Show Deal or No Deal during the one week trial run in December 2005 (debuting on December 19th). Mylinda stood beside briefcase #1 for that week only (ex-''Price is Right'' model Claudia Jordan also appeared during the trial week run as she stood beside Briefcase #9) After the one week trial run on Deal or No Deal, less than a month later, Mylinda landed a short-term gig as one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during the show's 34th season on the air, making her debut on (airdate) January 31, 2006 and continuing on until February 13th and a total of 10 appearances. Shortly after her 10-episode stint on The Price is Right, Tov went back to Deal or No Deal as the show was picked up and added to NBC's primetime TV schedule lineup. For the first two weeks as a series regular, Mylinda moved up to Briefcase #14 (as Claudia Jordan moved down to Briefcase #1 where Tov previously stood) before moving over to Briefcase #19 where she would remain until after the show's third season when she parted ways with the show. Trivia In 2006, Mylinda, along with her fellow Deal or No Deal models, were named in People Magazines "Most Beautiful People" list. She spends her time between Los Angeles and Hawaii as she continues to work as a professional print and commercial model as well as a Special Event Hostess and not only that, Mylinda is also very flexible. She can put her hands in the praying position while on her back and has the ability to tie a cherry stem with her tongue. Gallery (on The Price is Right) Mylindatovpriceisright.jpg mylinda015.jpg mylinda030.jpg mylinda001~0.jpg mylinda002.jpg Mylinda028.jpg duo5204.jpg|with Lanisha Cole. duo5206.jpg duo5218.jpg|with Gabrielle Tuite. mylinda008.jpg mylinda022.jpg (on Deal or No Deal) mylinda_2.jpg 240full-mylinda-tov.jpg DONDPremiereWeekMylindaTovBlackDress.jpg DONDPremiereWeekMylindaTovPinkDress.jpg DONDPremiereWeekMylindaTovPinkDress2.jpg Dondmylindabrowndress2.jpg Dondmylindasilverdress2.jpg Mylindadond.jpg Mylindadond2.jpg DONDMylindagressdress3.jpg DONDMylindagressdress2.jpg DONDMylindagressdress.jpg Dondmylindablack2.jpg Dondmylindasmile2.jpg Dondmylindasmile.jpg Dondmylindablack.jpg Dondmylindasilverdress.jpg Mylindatovreddress.jpg 0modelbest8166.jpg myld.jpg mylinda.jpg DONDMylindasmile.jpg myl.jpg mylinda1.jpg myl2.jpg DONDcase19.jpg DONDcase19-2.jpg Mylindatovsilverdress.jpg Mylindabignumber.jpg Dondmylindabrowndress.jpg Dondmylindasparklyred.jpg Dondmylindablack3.jpg Mylindadond7.jpg Mylindadond6.jpg Mylindadond4.jpg Mylindadond5.jpg Mylindadond3.jpg Mylindadond8.jpg Mylindadond9.jpg IMG_20200204_210326581.jpg Dondmylindasad.jpg 0modelbest8127.jpg 0mylinda_001.jpg 0mylinda_010.jpg Tov.jpg YouTube Videos *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0a0eQWLUeY Mylinda's Price is Right Debut, January 31, 2006 (full episode w/ commercials)] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvOmsOiCJ1s Mylinda in swimsuits on The Price is Right] Category:Models Category:People Category:Deal or No Deal Models Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models